It is expected that Internet traffic may soon be dominated by the consumption of resource-intensive and interaction-intensive cloud services (e.g., augmented reality, immersive video, real-time computer vision, tactile internet, and so forth) from increasing numbers of resource-limited communication end points (e.g., phones, tablets, wearable devices, Internet-of-Things (IoT) devices, and so forth). It is also expected that both end user experience and overall network efficiency considerations will drive a transformation of existing network and cloud architectures in order to support the consumption of resource-intensive and interaction-intensive cloud services from the increasing numbers of resource-limited communication end points.